


Watch It

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Bad Moon Rising [3]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Forgetfulness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: By the time Sammy was out of the apartment, it was very clear that he was going to be at least a little bit late.





	Watch It

By the time Sammy was out of the apartment, it was very clear that he was going to be at least a little bit late. The only question was, how late? As he ran out onto the street, he glanced at his watch, only to find that it wasn’t were it was supposed to be, strapped securely onto his wrist. He sighed, it’s location on his bedside table becoming clear to him. He cursed his absentmindedness softly, before turning and running back inside. Hopefully his boss, Harold, wouldn’t mind his lateness too much. After all, Sammy preferred his hands unbroken.


End file.
